


Respectfully Confused

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville doesn't understand Luna when they first meet but then war comes. He learns to appreciate her presence and works out that understanding isn't always important. Respect is what matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectfully Confused

Luna intimidates Neville when they first meet. He doesn't understand her, how to talk to her, or most of the things she is saying. She is nice to him though and actually acknowledges that he is there so he spends time with her. Even if all they do is study in silence it is nice not to have to do it alone. Then the war happens, and Neville beings to understand. Luna knows what is right and what is important and she is willing to fight for it and that means a whole lot more to Neville than understanding what creatures she is on about. 

They band together when Neville is in his seventh year because they have to. Luna isn't as whimsical as she was and she doesn't smile as much. Neville feels a need to protect her as best as he can. She confesses about her mother and he confesses about his parents and that seals it. They have been through enough. Neville knows she protects him in her own way. When he and Ginny put together schemes to rebel Luna chips in with cool logic and it gets them out of trouble more than once. He still doesn't understand her but she doesn't need to anymore. She is his friend and he respects her. 

It kills him when she disappears and it takes Ginny hours to talk him down from doing something incredibly stupid. While Luna is so much older than them all in some ways she is so much younger than them in others. Her reappearance in his life somehow makes everything he has endured worth it. She has been to the brink, Voldemort's lair in fact, and she has come back and still she smiles. Neville starts to think that he can do the same.


End file.
